Where Dwell the Brave at Heart?
by NERC
Summary: Harry makes a different decision on the train and ends up showing that you don't need to be in Gryffindor to be brave.


**AN: Written for round two of the Quidditch League Competition, season seven, Captain of the Appleby Arrows**

**Prompt: Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, _italicized_ quotes are either exact or very similar wording to published works.**

* * *

**First Year**

"_I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks._"

The minute the words left Harry's mouth he saw a light dim in Draco Malfoy's eyes and noticed a the look that took over his face.

It was only there for a few brief seconds, but Harry saw it, and recognized it.

It was the same look he knew he got when he needed something from someone else to appease his uncle and the other person wouldn't co-operate.

Before he could really think it through, Harry found himself talking again. "But if you want to make friends of a new sort feel free to join us."

Ron and Draco gave him a startled look but to everyone's surprise, Draco did just that.

* * *

Harry was slightly disappointed when Draco ended up in Slytherin. After what Ron and Hagrid had said about the house, he had hoped that none of his new friends would go there. Draco on the other hand seemed extraordinarily pleased with his placement and how fast it had been. Ron, meanwhile, was only confused.

"Why did you try to make friends with a Malfoy? They all end up in Slytherin, they're all dark wizards."

"How can they be dark wizards if they don't know any magic yet?"

"Because they're Slytherins."

"Maybe if we can get the Slytherins to see they shouldn't be dark wizards by being friends with them then they will be good."

"You're mad made. Slytherins can't be anything other than dark wizards."

* * *

As it turned out, Ron was not the only one who was confused, when Harry greeted Draco the next morning when they walked into transfiguration, everyone in the class turned to stare at them. Draco quickly mumbled his own greeting before turning back to his house mates.

After class Harry went to explore the library while Ron headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

He was slowly walking through the Herbology sections when he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, -oh hi Draco."

"Potter, why are you still talking to me?"

"I thought we were friends?"

"We're in different houses Potter it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? The founders of the houses were friends."

"I- Why did you even let me into your train compartment in the first place?"

Harry glanced down to the floor, "I thought you could use a friend."

"Seriously Potter? What kind of awful answer is-"

"You're not the only one who doesn't like being at home."

Draco froze, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"I-I have no clue what you mean Potter."

"It's Harry, and I think you do. If you don't want to talk about it that's okay."

* * *

**Second Year**

"You didn't tell me you could talk to snakes!"

"I didn't know!"

"How do you not know?"

"It's not like it's something I've tried to do before!"

"But how do you not know-"

"Guys!"

Harry and Draco snapped out of their banter to look at Ron.

"Are you two done? You argue worse than my sibling do."

Harry laughed, "I'm not sure about that."

"I am." The expression on Ron's face caused Harry and Draco to exchange a look at burst out laughing.

"I think we're done Weasley, for now anyway." Draco managed between snickers.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You know everyone will think you're the heir now right, Harry?"

"Well that's one good thing I suppose."

"How is that a good thing?" Ron asked, astonished.

"They don't think it's Mr. Slytherin Prince over here anymore."

"Ah- well I guess that's true."

"Please Potter, nobody actually thought it was me."

The two Gryffindor's exchanged a look.

"Did they?"

"Umm…"

"Just spit it out Weasley. Who?"

"Err.. I guess basically anyone who isn't in Slytherin?"

"You cannot be serious, is he serious Potter?"

"Yes Draco, he's serious. But hey, at least its not a problem anymore."

Draco shook his head, "Gryffindors are a nightmare to be friends with."

* * *

**Fifth Year**

"Potter."

"What are you doing here Draco? I thought we agreed it was safer if we kept our distance with Umbridge here."

"We did. But I need to talk to you."

Harry gave the young blond a curious look before ushering him into a empty class room he had been about to pass.

"What's up Draco?"

"Why did you become my friend?"

"Draco, we've been over this. Because I thought you could use one."

"Yes, so you keep telling me, but why did you think that?"

Harry hesitated, "I - I saw the look you got when I turned your friendship down. I get it too, when I can't do something and I know my Uncle will be mad at me over it. I'm guessing your dad told you to become my friend."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment in silence.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew Draco. That's why I stayed your friend, I figured it must be lonely being the bravest person amongst all the snakes."

"I'm not brave."

"You are, anyone who deals with what you do would be."

"Right."

"You'll see Draco, I think eventually you'll surprise yourself."

"I'm not a Gryffindor Potter."

"So what? Others can be brave to Draco. You'll see, and when it happens, I won't be the least bit surprised."

* * *

**Seventh Year**

"_Draco… come_."

Draco looked across the open courtyard at his parents, then to the Dark Lord, and finally towards Harry, who was lying in Hagrid's arms. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the group of students, as if he was going to join his family, but as soon as he was out of the crowd, he stopped.

"No." His voice was quiet and shaking but in the silence of the moment it rang clearly through the air.

"No." He repeated, "I won't join you."

He had no idea where this was coming from, but with every word he said, Draco felt his voice becoming stronger, and louder. Draco mentally cursed Harry in his head, of course he had to be right. His own bravery did surprise him.

Everyone was still gaping at him when on the other side of the group of students, Neville stepped out and gave him a reassuring look. "_Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us_!"

When people later told Harry what Draco had done, before even Neville had taken a stand, he wasn't surprised.

"After all," he said, "The brave don't only dwell in Gryffindor."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
